FNAF An Alternative Story
by wanchingtang
Summary: This story does not follow the original timeline and things happen differently. This story will be considered in an 'Alternate' Universe. Female Bonnie because my brain decided it. (On hold)


AN: Because my brain decided it, Bonnie is going to be female in this fic. Also the starting idea of this story is not mine but from Black-Nocturne on Deviant Art. Look for 'FNAF Alternative Story'. I have already asked and gotten permission to use the idea as a starting building block for this story. I also go by two names Rarelygood and Wanchingtang because stuff, reasons, and google.

Anyway, some important information. The first game's restaurant will actually be the first restaurant in this. The children were never murdered however the bite of 87 still happened but differently here. It will be explained in this chapter. It is not my first fanfic however it is my first FNAF one. Enjoy.

FNAF: An Alternative Story

Ch1. A Weird First Night

By: Rarelygood (Wanchingtang)

It was strange that he was hired so quickly, at least he thought so. I mean all he did was walk in ask about the night shift and he was basically hired on the spot. Something about the previous night guard wanting to switch to the day shift and that the spot was open. Mike figured it strange, why would you give up such an easy job? At least he thought it was going to be easy, stay up at late hours and just watch around the pizza parlor. Sure he'd be by himself but he had managed to stay awake for longer than six extra hours. The new guard quickly dismissed the thoughts as he pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. He figured that he should arrive about ten minutes earlier than normal. Look around the place some more and know the place.

Mike sat down in the back office and picked up the security tablet and started to flip through the different cameras. For some reason the Kitchen's cam wasn't working, he got audio but no video. He'd report that in when everyone came in in the morning. How much longer till his shift started? Mike looked at the time on the tablet and noticed that it was basically time. As soon as he put the tablet down chimes starting playing signaling that it was 12:00 AM looks like his shift officially started. Not even a minute in though the phone began to ring. Mike blinked and walked over towards it and picked it up.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact..._" Mike blinked and turned the phone onto speaker and sat back down continuing his job. "_So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_" Okay that sounded normal, the recorded message continued speaking for some time only for Mike to eventually freak out after the so called 'legal' speech he had to give.

"... _Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._" Wait what?! How could a company not care about their employees?!

The phone continued on and Mike looked at the cameras every now and again, nothing seemed out of place. Wait one of the animatronics was missing! Mike was about to go search for the thief but the continuing recorded message stopped him.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_" Mike continued to look at the tablet only to notice something move in the corner of his vision. The guard quickly pulled down the tablet only to see one of the animatronics in front of him. "Surprise!" Mike reacted like any man would… he screamed at the top of his lungs and flipped backwards out of his chair. Though... he also slammed his head into something in the progress and knocked himself out. The animatronic, Bonnie, stood there for a moment before bending down a worried expression on her face. "Oh no!" At this point two other animatronics entered the room, Freddy and Chica. Freddy approaching Bonnie and Chica heading towards the phone.

"Now look at what you've done! Why would you sneak up on him like that and scream 'Surprise'?!" Bonnie looked over at the unconscious night guard she'd bring a hand up to her mouth as her ears lowered behind her head. "I-it was just a joke! How was I supposed to know he'd react like that." The bunny frowned and brought her other hand over and shook the man's leg, getting very little reaction out of the night guard. Chica however was annoyed at their arguing. "Guys be quiet for a minute and listen…" The two bickering animatronics stopped arguing and looked over towards Chica blinking as they heard something coming from the phone that was left on speaker.

"-_see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._" The animatronics looked at each other before watching Chica hang up the phone. "Looks like John decided to play one last prank on all of us guys." The three frowned before looking over towards their new night guard. Bonnie looked back over at Freddy "He'll be alright… right?" The bear scratched the back of his head and moved the guard into a sitting position.

"Well he isn't bleeding so that's good." He then picked up the guard as best as he could. "Lets move him into the main room so he's not laying on the floor. The other two nodded and moved back to the main room with the stage. Freddy was a bit slower due to having to carry their new guard but he didn't mind. Everything would be explained to the guard when he woak up and hopefully they could start over. Freddy nodded as he laid the guard down on the stage and decided to walk around.

"One of you keep an eye on him, I need to think." Bonnie nodded and frowned before grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

"Don't worry Bonnie I'm positive he'll be alright you'll see!" The rabbit looked over towards her friend and nodded slowly "I hope so… I didn't want to scare him this badly." Chica placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, we say we're sorry and explain what happened and that we didn't know of John's prank." Chica smiled at her friend before an idea crossed her mind. "You watch over him I got an idea!" Bonnie blinked as Chica disappeared into the kitchen leaving her with the unconscious guard.

Mike groaned, his head throbbed with pain and all he could remember was falling out of his chair because of one of the animatronics. The man slowly sat up noticing he was not in the security office but on the stage in the main room. "H-how did I get out here?"

"Uhm.. we moved you out here so you weren't on the floor." Mike blinked and looked around only to freak out and jump back slightly. The rabbit animatronic was right next to him! "I'm sorry!" Mike blinked as it got up and took a few steps back giving him some space. "I wanted to apologize to you as soon as you woak up. I didn't mean to scare you like I did and I didn't want you getting hurt either." Mike stayed silent as he watched the 'robot' frown and it's ears lower. "If we had known that the previous night guard was going to prank you the way he did, we would have approached you differently…" The guard looked at the robot for a moment before letting his nerves calm and he sat on the edge of the stage. "So the recording was a prank?" The bunny nodded. "That's a relief… Well then I accept your apology." Bonnie's ears perked up in surprise

"W-wait just like that?" Mike nodded "Just like that, if I was going to be stuck in one of those suits like the recording said, you would of done that already… you wouldn't take the time to apologize and say sorry." Mike then brought a hand up to his chin and let out a hmm before speaking "You must be well programed for a robot to apologize like that though…" Bonnie then shook her head "We're not just robots… more like androids. We can feel and have emotions just like humans can! We also have an infinite memory storage… though I can't really explain how that works though." Mike brought up his hands and shook his head. "I don't think I'd understand it even if you could tell me." The human then smiled and held his hand out the the apparently female android if going by the voice. "I'm Michael, though I prefer to go by Mike." Bonnie smiled "I'm Bonnie." The two then shook hands only for Mike to be startled by another voice.

"He's awake!" The guard quickly found another one of the animatronics in front of him faster that he'd like. "I'm Chica~!" The chicken android giggled before turning around for a moment and turning back holding a plate with a pizza slice on it. "I made you a pizza as an apology present! Though I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked so I just made you a cheese one." Mike blinked and looked down at the pizza slice before slowly taking it. "Uh, thanks." Chica smiled and then moved to sit in a chair next to Bonnie who had apparently sat down while Chica blocked his vision. Mike looked at the slice again before moving it on the plate slightly and taking a bite. For a pizza with no toppings it had a surprisingly good taste to it. Most of the taste came from the sauce but the cheese complemented it really well. "This tastes amazing… you cooked this from scratch or was it pre made?" Chica smiled at the mention of what she cooked tasting amazing "Scratch, the pre made pizzas they have don't taste like a fresh pizza does. At least that's what I keep hearing." Mike nodded and stood up once before moving over towards the table that had the pizza on it and sat down. The two androids smiled and moved their seats to sit across from the guard as he ate the pizza that was made for him.

"I won't get in trouble for not paying for the food or anything will I?" Chica shook her head "As far as we know all employees get to eat one meal a day for free." Mike nodded and decided to trust her input on the situation. "That's good to know… Though I don't want to use this place just to get free food." The androids could understand his reasoning, just because he could get free food doesn't mean that he should. Mike then continued to eat some more of the pizza Chica had cooked for him only to look towards a new voice that made itself known

"I see he's awake." A bear wearing a top hat walked over towards the table. "Yep he got up not to long ago, I made him a pizza as a sorry gift!" The bear nodded and walked over towards the night guard. "I'm Freddy, Freddy Frazbear and I'd like to personally welcome you to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza." Mike looked over towards the bear and nodded. "Thank you...? It's kinda weird to be welcomed twice and in the same way, well besides the first names… once by your Boss then again by his creations." Mike then shook his head and held out his hand for the bear "I'm Michael Schmidt, but I go by Mike." The male android nodded and shook the guard's hand. Mike then quickly stood up "I should get the tablet! I still have to do my job even if I have others looking out for the place besides me." The human then walked towards the guard room stopping to look at a sign stating that something was out of order. He looked at it for a moment before continuing on and grabbing the tablet when he reached the guard room.

As quickly as the man left he was back in the main room with the tablet in hand as he glanced through the different cams before sitting back down at the table. "What's with the out of order area over there?" The three animal androids looked at each other before Freddy replied. "That is what's left of Pirate Cove… There's another one of us named Foxy who used to tell pirate stories and adventures to the kids. Though one day a man came in and tried to kidnap one of the kids while no one was paying attention. Foxy spotted him and moved into intervene and in the end was forced to bite down into the man's shoulder before knocking him out. The employees call it 'The Bite of 87' it was the 87th day we were open." Mike looked over towards the cove for a bit thinking

"So you were actually able to walk around during the day then." Freddy nodded

"Yes, though after the bite Foxy was deemed dangerous and as a precaution we are stuck on our stages all the time during the day. So now he tends to just sit back there. I don't even think they do much maintenance on him." Mike frowned before standing up and moving to walk over towards Foxy's stage. Bonnie and Chica went to go with him though Freddy stopped them and shook his head. Whispering to them "Lets see what happens first…"


End file.
